Bella's View
by nile-reina
Summary: companion piece to memories of waiting love....can be read in any order...Remy/Belladonna pairing


**Title: **Memories of Waiting Love

**Author: **nilereina

**Pairing(s): **(primary) Harry/Ginny (secondary) Harry/Cho, (primary) Remy/Belladonna (secondary) Remy/Rogue

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **In two different universes there are two couples who have similar lives and relationships, resembling each other despite never meeting…Ginny and Belladonna remember the memories and changes they've gone through growing up as they await the return of the men they love

**Warnings/Disclaimers: **Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling…..X-men belong to Stan Lee…Mild to little situations of neglect, emotional abuse, abandonment, character death…Canon M/F pairings according to Rowling and Marvel Comics with hints of past M/M…Spoilers from HP Books 1-6 and Marvel comics….First Person View…One shot story

**Author Notes: **Ginny's memories begin after Book 6 when Harry walked away, breaking up with her…Bella's memories begin after Remy's trial in Antarctica, when he was left behind to die…this was a comparison piece of Remy and Harry's character (as if it's a possible reincarnation in two different universes of the same person)

**Key Code:**

_Blah—_Titles, Emphasis

**Belladonna's View**

For all my life family was everything. Honor was to always be upheld by every member. We pride ourselves on our abilities and skills. We needed no one to tell us different as we were the best. We lived for the shadows, revealing nothing. We were a clan determined to survive our heritage.

Then there were our rivals. We were the Assassins, feared by all. Our rivals were the Thieves, needed by many.

I was the Princess, if one can go by a term. If my father, who was the Head of the clan, and my brother, the heir, died or couldn't fulfill their position, I would. The other clan had their Head and Heir but they weren't the ones I found interesting. It was their adopted Heir, the fourth in line, Remy LeBeau.

Daddy learned of him.

I've heard the stories. Both our clans had an uneasy alliance at times, too much bad blood in between. We kill one of theirs and they retaliate. That's how it had been for centuries but we were only in clan wars. Outside of our walls was another world, homo-sapien versus homo-superior. Two leaders stood on either side of the mutant race, both trying to lead their kind in a new era. Charles Xavier, better known as Professor X or Professor Xavier, was trying for equality of man and mutant. His rival was also his greatest friend, Erik Leshner, or Magneto, who led groups of mutants to wipe out the humans so that mutants would be the dominate species.

Like I said Daddy learned. Aren't spies just wonderful little pawns?

He needed to know because I became a mutant. Several members of both clans, especially our Advisors, were mutants. But none of that matters now. At least not for Clan business. We simply do our job without fault and without getting caught.

Then the brilliant idea came. Marriage. This was a union to cement our uneasy alliance. I was to become Mrs. Remy LeBeau. My handmaids sighed in jealousy. Was it because I was to wed an Heir to the Thief Clan? Or was it because I was marrying a very handsome man?

Daddy allowed me to meet Remy when we were children, almost two years after his adoption. We were pretty good friends. At the time Remy was uneasy around people, mostly older males. He was shy whenever a pretty girl came up to him, shyer if it was a pretty boy. But he was a major flirt once he got over it. In a way he was starved for any positive attention.

Turned out, Remy was orphaned, abandoned by his family. He then spent a couple years on the streets before the LeBeaus got him. I am willing to admit that my family was cold and unfeeling. We're Assassins. It's our job to never reveal a potential weakness. On the other hand the LeBeaus were friendly and showed when they cared; it was why I fell in love with Remy so easily.

My wedding day was a disaster.

My own brother ruined my perfect day! Why! We would have had no more bloodshed but he demanded my honor. Julien fell to Remy's sword and my clan demanded my husband's blood. Instead he was banished, forever. At least until he must step up in line as Head of the Thieves Clan.

I planned to be the Head of the Assassins Clan before that. No matter what I had to do to become that.

I wished he would have remained as the trouble went downhill from there. Remy was a mutant also and his powers were growing steadily out of control. He had no choice but to accept the first hand of help. Oh, how I wish I was there. My Remy suffered beneath a madman's reign.

Like I said, spies were wonderful pawns.

Then he was found by another _family_ after he finally made his escape. Charles Xavier unofficially adopted my husband into his little band of heroic mutants. He had a family until he could return, or I could make his return easier.

In my room, alone, I cried. I cried in joy at the memory of my happy wedding before its disaster. I cried in despair at the loss of my husband. I cried in rage as he suffered. I cried with jealousy when another pretty female caught his jaded heart.

We may be married but we weren't together. I allowed him his lovers, knowing I could easily dispose of them the moment they hurt _my _husband. But this _oh woe is me_ Southern belle, Rogue, bothered me. I didn't like her the moment my spies told me of her. I dislike sharing my husband but didn't have much of a choice at the moment. But I did get such a thrill knowing I had my husband more intimately than this Rogue would ever know, even after his kiss, as that was all she had ever shared with him.

I did receive my chance at being Head of Clan. It was after this I needed to find a way to bring Remy back to me and away from his family. I knew Rogue wouldn't give him up easily which was why I tricked him back to my side. It was my right. I had the powerful position. I had my husband. But then _they_ had to come and ruin it all. Remy fought back and went home with that parasitic, vampiric, jealousy witch of a woman. I let him leave, knowing sooner or later I would have him back. One day. I even made sure my spies let him know he wasn't banished anymore if he came back to me, his wife, as my husband in every way.

I stepped back. Oh, but, I played the game when it was needed, making sure to aide my husband without him knowing. From the sidelines I watched as Rogue continuously broke my boy's heart and brought him to heel like a dog, all because of his flirting. I knew his ways well and I never cared because it was me he would have come home to. So, I waited.

Patience was the key for an Assassin on the job.

I watched, anxious, as his new family began to fall apart, slowly. Each day they began to distrust my beloved. Did they forget who he was? Remy had a hard life growing up, protective of his territory and his privacy. Seemed the X-men knew nothing of the word second chances. That's okay in my view because it meant that Remy would be mine soon.

In a way my husband had become a hero, trying to aide those walking the troubled path. On the side, he still wandered the shadows with feline grace, slender fingers snatching pretty objects. My beautiful Master Thief continued to apply his trade to the highest bidder despite the disgust of his team and his _lady friend._

Rarely did anyone understand our professions. We kept up with our skills in order not to be rusty and just for the fun of it.

During my waiting as Head of the Assassins Clan, I had made changes regarding my husband. I first lifted the bounty on his head and placed it upon his _beloved_ Rogue should she ever hurt him again. I could only excuse his pain for so long. Then I placed another bounty on the head of my only brother, Julien. He played dead, actually living dead as Father gave him the Elixir of Life just as he began crossing the threshold of death. Father had sent Julien on a hit, hunting down my husband. I'll say it again, spies were wonderful pawns. And Father should have realized that he didn't name me Belladonna for nothing. My name just wasn't perfect for an Assassin but for poison when one wanted full control. Besides, the only one allowed to punish _my_ husband was me, only his wife.

I tried sending word once again to invite back my husband when my spies learned he had gone on a mission and never returned from it. I demanded answers, my rage and anger fueling me desire to hurt to get satisfaction. It would be days before I learned of the truth. Remy's team had returned without him, leaving him to the chills of Antarctica, all because of his past. Rogue was angry at him but very proud of his death sentence, trying to play the sad card of her powers, saying he made her do it.

Oh, was she going to pay! I would definitely find a way through her powers to make her suffer the same pain of my husband, even if it meant capturing her and using this item called a Genoshan collar. He was mine!

She no longer had claim on what's mine. I would make sure of that. And once word came that my husband was alive, returning to those who betrayed him, I swore to bring him home. Remy would soon know his place.

I was the one who had watched as Remy blossomed from shy boy of the harsh streets to a confident young man, ruling as King of Thieves. I knew his every secret and still remained by his side, even going as far as telling him so. Soon he'll realize that I was the one for him.

As before, Remy grew from an orphaned unwanted child to a harshly raised street child to a shy, hurting young man of the LeBeaus to a Master Thief ruling in his profession to a powerful mutant in complete control. In between he was a lost and lonely and hurting young man looking for someone to aide him in his path in life.

So, here we would wait, me and his family. His family would welcome him home with cheerful hugs and happy tears and open smiles. I, his wife, would open my home and life for his every want or need. I was Mrs. Remy LeBeau and I would do whatever it took to remain as such. Once he was reclaimed, Rogue, my poisonous dear, should beware that her life would end at my hands. My bounty wanted her alive, didn't matter what condition as long as she still breathed and understood what would happen to her.

As for me, I grew from a sweet child to a young girl in love to a happy bride to a cold heartless Assassin leader. It's who I was and will always be. I loved my husband and I will wait for his return. We will finally seal the alliance between our two clans and no one would ever break it. Not without some bloodshed on my part, especially if they wish to keep breathing. I would and will do whatever it took to prove he is mine.


End file.
